


Kannao - 1. As a hello

by ParadoxSun



Series: The Way You Said I Love You [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, the way you said I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: My friend Yang (edgeworthtbh) showed me this writing challenge and it looked interesting. So I'm going to try to do one per day if my day allows me to!This one is the first prompt: As a hello featuring Kanji Tatsumi and Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4.I'm also dedicating this prompt to Yang for being the amazing person she is. :3





	Kannao - 1. As a hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgeworthtbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeworthtbh/gifts).



It was another day after school at Yasogami High. Kanji was showing up for school at the end of the day. He knew he had to see his guidance counselor about his issues. They were going to expel him for skipping school if he didn't at least show up for that. As he was arriving to school for his after school counseling session, a young blue haired boy approached him. He got nervous as the boy approached him. He looked very smart for his age. Much smarter then Kanji himself could ever be. 

He backed away for a bit as the blue-haired boy approached him. He couldn't face someone who gave off a vibe of extreme intellect. What would they want with him? Someone with no intellect who is just a "street punk" in the eyes of a lot of citizens of Inaba. The more he backed away, the more the blue haired boy approached him. Eventually, Kanji knew, he had to stay put and accept that someone wanted to talk to him. He looked at the blue-haired boy in the eyes. "Uh.......hello. How are you?" He said with a blush on his face as he looked at the ground. 

The blue haired boy looked at Kanji with a strange expression on his face. "Good day. My name is Naoto Shirogane....and you are....?" 

Kanji felt his heart beat faster when Naoto offered his named and asked Kanji for his name. It was almost like he was falling for him. "Uh....it's Kanji Tatsumi." He then looked at Naoto with a stern look in his eyes. "So....whatddya want?" 

Naoto chuckled and then looked at Kanji with a stern look. "The mysterious disappearances of Inaba. I've been looking into them lately. I want to ask you for your thoughts on them as a citizen of Inaba....if that's alright with you. But....we got to do it in a more private location. Shall we meet up here tomorrow to go to that private place?" he asked.

Kanji blushed at the idea of being asked to go with Naoto to a private place tomorrow. Did Naoto like him? But....he's a guy and so was Kanji. What was up with that? Nonetheless, he decided to accept Naoto's offer. "Uh....sure. That sounds good. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked inside the school to meet with his guidance counselor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ko-fi account! If you like my works, consider making a small donation as a support of my fanfics!  
> Ko-fi Link: https://ko-fi.com/innershadows


End file.
